The Yakuza Boss, his lover and a Baby
by bgreenwivy
Summary: Kasanoda and Tetsuya are seperated. Tetsuya won't allow himself to stop and think about Kasanoda's last words so they can be together again and Kasanoda won't relent. So who finally gives in this romantic comedy of errors in judgement and life?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Greetings. This story is the second in my line of Ouran High School Host club series or I should say soon to be series. This can be read as a stand-alone or as a sequel to What Remains of Hunny. I have introduced a new main character but she will probably be the only one. I hope you all enjoy it and I look forward to reading your thoughts on the chapter.**

Tetsuya was depressed beyond reason. The first night after Kasanoda left him Tetsuya had drunken to an almost a comatose state. It had proved impossible to get Kasanoda out of his head. Tetsuya even ended up in bed with a woman after three months of celibacy. A woman he did not even know. The woman had been nice enough though so they remained friends. Her name was Ayame. After explaining the situation to her, she had laughed and told him it was okay.

"_Does a kiss really prove you love someone or is it the actions of the person you love that proves it?"_ Kasanoda had said before he walked out the door.

"What kind of saying was that any way?" Tetsuya mumbled darkly. Six months had passed since that day. Haruhi and Mori were going to be married in what could arguably be the biggest event in the history of Japan. They had both wanted a small ceremony but Ranka and Tamaki had other plans. The fact that Haruhi was now five months pregnant did nothing to stop the two from planning an extravaganza.

"Someone give me a sign that everything will turn out okay." Tetsuya called to the sky as he sat in his lonely apartment. His phone rang piercing the silence. "Hello?"

"Tetsuya?" A female voice hesitantly spoke.

"Ayame?" Tetsuya replied noticing her hesitant tone. "Is something wrong?"

"Tetsuya I am sorry." Ayame started.

"What are you sorry for?" Tetsuya queried.

"I'm pregnant."

Tetsuya temporarily forgot to breath. "Okay I have to sit down." Tetsuya failed to note that he was already sitting as he fell limply to the ground.

"Tetsuya!" Ayame yelled into the phone. After a brief pause she hung up and felt tears starting to fall.

"This is my fault!" she wailed as she collapsed onto her green chenille couch.

"Miss Ayame, what's the matter?" The kind voice of her maid Shizune filtered through Ayame's pity.

"I made a mistake and now am paying for it." Ayame replied trying to pull herself together. "I am going to have a baby with a gay man."

Shizune blinked at her mistress slightly taken aback by the news before she rallied. "Well he wasn't gay when he slept with you."

Ayame laughed. "Yeah I guess you are right." Ayame began to pull her long black hair into a ponytail. "I suppose I should be flattered really, all things considered."

"You are the daughter of a famed Geisha and a Noh performer. You should have their confidence and poise." Shizune stated firmly patting her mistress on the shoulder. "Or at least you should have those two traits from your mother anyway."

"You have a point, father is a rather monotone and slow person." Ayame could barely contain her giggle.

Ayame had grown up in the geisha district of Kyoto. From an early age, her mother a well-known geisha had forced her to learn all the geisha arts. By the time, she was sixteen she could perform the samisen proficiently and her dancing skill reveled her mother's own skill. Now at the age of nineteen she had wanted something different.

Tetsuya had been a breath of fresh air. His charm and appeal were obvious from the moment Ayame met him. When he had gotten drunk, she had neatly refused to refill his cup. Tetsuya had gotten angry but had accepted what she said. He had left and she had gone to her next appointment, only to find him slumped outside her okiya's door when she returned

Knowing it trouble would only follow if she let him into the okiya, she had taken him to her apartment outside the district. She had been in the process of undressing when he had come in.  
"Let me help." He had asked and well, now she was pregnant.

"Father will not be pleased." Ayame sobered with that thought. Her father was a major player in the entertainment and theatre business of Japan as well as a performer. Her father and mother were famous for their flaunting of society's norms. Both refused to marry the other because they would not quit their jobs for each other. They both agreed on two things. The first was that their daughter was to be a force in society. Ayame went to enough high society parties to know how to react to every situation. Both her parents had recently agreed on another thing and that was that Ayame would need to marry someone high in society.

"I don't think I will tell them." Ayame decided finally. "They would only flip out and try to get Tetsuya to marry me." Ayame shuddered.

"So you are not going to keep the baby?" Shizune asked confused. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Tetsuya may be in shock now but we have talked about the future. His one regret about his lifestyle is not being able to have children." Ayame replied her slanted pale green eyes narrowing as she scratched her head in thought. "Besides, I think I could possibly hide the fact that I am pregnant for a while. I am six feet tall. It won't show anytime soon." Her mind finally at ease she turned and smiled at her gray haired maid fondly.

"You will be a great mother." Shizune told her mistress. "However food would probably make you even better." With those words, Shizune brought Ayame her dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**I should be starting to update regularly again in the next couple of days so it shouldn't be more than a day between chapters.**

Tetsuya woke to a dial tone in his ear and a kink in his neck. Sitting up he rubbed the spot before his memory came rushing back. "I'm going to be a dad!" Tetsuya yelled jumping on top of his couch. As he danced around, he could not help but feel overjoyed with the news even though he knew his life would get tougher. "What is she going to tell her family?" Tetsuya wondered knowing how traditional they were.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. Walking towards it, he opened it to find Haruhi standing in the doorway. "Well don't you look fetching?" Tetsuya commented giving her a peck on the cheek. Haruhi was in a yellow sundress that showed off her baby bump to perfection.

"How are you doing?" Haruhi asked making her way into his living room, waddling slightly with the extra weight.

"I just got great news but you can't tell Mori." Tetsuya replied helping her sit on the couch before he seated himself next to her.

"You and Kasanoda are back together?" Haruhi theorized and sweat dropped when she saw the black clouds that immediately surrounded Tetsuya's bent head.

"No I want your promise." Tetsuya demanded.

"Last time I promised you something I ended up in trouble." Haruhi pointed out. "Also that could have been the night I conceived."

"Well this time there is no way you can get in trouble. Also you are already pregnant so that knocks the conception theory out the window." Tetsuya told her a black cloud descending again as he thought about his last plan that had cost him his lover. "I am going to have a baby."

Haruhi blinked at Tetsuya briefly before she burst out laughing. "I don't think that is biologically possible. First you are a man, secondly you are gay." Haruhi ticked her points off with her fingers.

"First off I have only found one man I would willingly be gay for, secondly I'm not pregnant my friend is." Tetsuya declared.

Haruhi stared at Tetsuya for a couple of minutes. "You mean you have a girlfriend?" She finally asked.

Tetsuya sighed and explained the situation to her briefly. "She was the person who taught me not to give up so easily and to think things through." As he finished his tale, "I slept with her because I needed someone to be close to. She was in her geisha attire coming back down from her pedestal and I could not help but assist her. Anyway, I explained everything and we have been close ever since. Now she's pregnant I have no doubt I am the father."

"You are going to have to quit drinking." Haruhi said seriously once he was done speaking.

"I already did. Three months sober and counting." Tetsuya swore.

"Well who is she?" Haruhi asked. "You can't expect me to accept her without knowing anything about her. Even though I don't like the fact that you got this woman pregnant on a one night stand I can appreciate your willingness to take responsibility."

"Why thanks mom." Tetsuya grumbled at Haruhi who laughed in response. "Her name is…" Tetsuya was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it this time?" He wondered walking to the doorway. Looking out of his peephole, he gasped. Running back into the living room, he grabbed Haruhi's hands. "It's Kasanoda what do I do?"

"Talk to him." Haruhi stated simply as her phone rang. Answering it as her eyes followed Tetsuya's pacing form as he ran back and forth straightening up.

"Haruhi open the door." Mori said patiently.

"I don't think Tetsuya is ready yet." Haruhi replied as she watched him peal around the corner trying to fix his hair and change his clothes.

"…"

"Alright." Haruhi replied knowing that Mori's silence was his way of letting her know that his patience was short. Haruhi knew that Mori had gone to visit Kasanoda early this morning. The visit was mainly aimed at getting Kasanoda to get over himself and drag Tetsuya back if necessary. Haruhi missed the Kasanoda who use to be a proud swaggering sarcastic man with Tetsuya by his side. After Tetsuya had revealed his 'affair' to her she had laughed. Later that night with Mori, she had asked if a kiss constituted cheating. Mori had failed to answer.

Haruhi waddled to the door her bag in hand knowing her visit was over for now. Opening the door, she smiled at the obviously nervous Kasanoda before letting Mori lead her away.

"Haruhi quick which shirt should I…" Tetsuya stopped as he stepped in his living room expecting to see Haruhi only to see Kasanoda leaning against the arm of the couch. The two shirts Tetsuya had been holding on the hanger fell to the floor.

"Had any luck with that saying yet." Kasanoda asked calmly eyeing Tetsuya with an appraising smile. Tetsuya had bulked up some since the separation. His normally slender body held more muscle and definition.

Tetsuya felt his entire body heat up. "Damn I love this man." Tetsuya thought trying to speak but finally inspiration struck and he knew the answer. "It's both." He stated breathlessly.

"Good answer." Kasanoda replied stalking Tetsuya and herding him back to his bedroom. "Did you miss me?"

"I think we should talk." Tetsuya said striving for a mature, respectable tone of voice.

"I was thinking of reacquainting myself with your body language." Kasanoda told the blonde-haired man as he removed his jacket.

"I have a lot to tell you and it all will be better understood if you keep you clothes on." Tetsuya demanded. Determined to tell Kasanoda everything Tetsuya started talking fast.

"I did a lot of stupid things while we were apart and I think you should listen to what I have to say. Don't take off your shirt like that!" Tetsuya screamed as his body reacted to the way Kasanoda was slowly unbuttoning his button down shirt. His eyes alight dangerously as he removed the shirt and flexed his chest muscles. Tetsuya could not help himself, he felt himself start to giggle like a loon at the way Kasanoda was putting on a show.

"No stop it, Ritsu." Tetsuya closed his eyes and used Kasanoda's given name.

"Why?" Kasanoda paused as he sat in one of the chairs facing Tetsuya's bed. Watching as Tetsuya tried to gain control of himself enough to say what he needed to say.

"First of all the affair was a singular kiss." Tetsuya started. "No tongue no nothing a peck. I give Haruhi pecks all the time."

"Not in the presence of Mori you don't." Kasanoda said dryly, dark eyes glimmering slightly.

"Yes I value my life too much." Tetsuya conceded. "Then I drank myself into a stupor because I thought that though you love me you couldn't deal with me as a person."

"Okay you can stop right there." Kasanoda waved the other man off. "If I couldn't deal with you it would have been easy enough to kick you out. Though I will grant you finding another cleaner who looked that good in an apron would have been difficult. You have always been slightly headstrong, though considerate and it will be a cold day in hell before you think anything through to long-term consequences. If I was expecting anything different I would have said so."

"Well now you say that!" Tetsuya said exasperated as he sat on his mattress eyeing the love of his life. "There is one more thing you should know…actually two."

Kasanoda raised an eyebrow leaning his head on his hand. Swinging a leg over the arm of the chair, he kicked off his shoes and lounged that way waiting.

"Satoshi and I still talk." Tetsuya paused and waited for a reaction.

"Chika and I communicate on a regular basis. He already told me that when he called me to ask what to do with Satoshi when he was tied spread eagle to his bed." Kasanoda told Tetsuya neatly.

"Wait let me clarify this." Tetsuya had to ask. "Chika called you, on the phone, while Satoshi was tied spread eagle to his bed."

"Yep." Kasanoda nodded to the affirmative. "He apparently was sitting on his chest at the time. I am pretty sure they figured it out."

"Wait a minute so you mean." Tetsuya started laughing.

"You think that is funny?" Kasanoda asked. "You know good and well we were just as bad. Hell we even had a book we read initially to make sure we had the basics."

"Yes you were always good with you hands, such a healer's touch." Tetsuya teased wiping tears of mirth from his cheeks.

"One hand giveth, one hand taketh away." Kasanoda said neatly. "Now what is the other thing you have to tell me so I can screw you through the mattress?"

"I got a girl pregnant." Tetsuya stated serenely but panicked as Kasanoda flushed.

"You WHAT!" Kasanoda bellowed standing over his now cowering lover.

"It was three months ago and she didn't mean anything then and we are friends and…" Tetsuya paused and hazarded a look in Kasanoda's eyes. Tetsuya felt the temperature in the room drop several degrees as Kasanoda processed the information.

"Tetsuya I think I should go." Kasanoda murmured picking up his shirt and grabbing his shoes.

"Like hell." Tetsuya yelled tackling him in the doorway. "We are going to talk about this."

"Get off of me Tetsuya this is a new low even for you." Kasanoda scolded.

"Like we don't need heirs anyway?" Tetsuya demanded. "Our families expect us to procreate did it ever occur to you that maybe by getting this out of the way now it will make the rest easier?" Tetsuya was thinking on his feet knowing that Kasanoda would overpower him easily enough.

"So that's why you did it?" Kasanoda asked his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No but if I told you the real reason you would probably laugh." Tetsuya responded getting off Kasanoda. "You can go I won't stop you. I am sorry to waste your time." Tetsuya felt slightly defeated.

"Tell me already! You wanted to talk so talk!" Kasanoda said evenly in a voice that Tetsuya had only heard one other time. The time Kasanoda had done something he regretted but was necessary.

"I can't." Tetsuya responded. "I don't know." He sat on the bed again as he lied through his teeth.

"Liar." Kasanoda growled before he launched himself at Tetsuya.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Sorry it has taken me so long. I had three papers due this week so you could say I was a little busy. **

Tetsuya knew he should have run while he had the chance. Now Kasanoda had him pinned to the mattress and he was in trouble.

"Tell me." Kasanoda enunciated through gritted teeth. Kasanoda had both of Tetsuya's wrists in one hand and the other had a firm grip on Tetsuya's chin.

"It was like unwrapping a present." Tetsuya finally stated calmly. "She had on all these layers. It was like…oh I don't know seeing someone through a mirror."

"Well that explains why you take obscene pleasure in unwrapping gifts." Kasanoda grumbled. "I am still angry with you."

"I know." Tetsuya replied meekly then groaned as Kasanoda twisted his hips and ground their erections together. "Maybe we should go to counseling. We have issues we need to work out." Tetsuya managed to voice his opinion before Kasanoda kissed him quiet.

"I think I know what type of counseling we need right now." Kasanoda murmured breaking the kiss. Standing Kasanoda grabbed Tetsuya's boxers and pants together. Yanking them off and sliding Tetsuya off the bed onto the floor. Tetsuya yelped as his naked behind made contact with the hardwood floors.

"What the…" Tetsuya started to say but stopped. He abruptly flipped onto his knees with a little help from Kasanoda. "Kasanoda!" Tetsuya screeched as he felt hands trailing down his sides.

* * *

"Ayame I want you to entertain these gentlemen." Ayame's mother whispered quietly leading her daughter towards a group of men in tuxedos. Ayame was in her full geisha regalia and happy to comply and get away from her mother's overbearing presence. As she was introduced Ayame took note of each of the men as her mother introduced them. She knew all of them except one. As her mother moved to introduce him, the bespectacled man interrupted her.

"My father is signaling for you." The man injected smoothly cutting off her mother's introduction. Ayame briefly took stock of the arrogant manner, the piercing dark gray- brown eyes and the silver-rimmed glasses. He was just a hair taller than she was but his presence made him seem taller. The way his eyes had flashed over her and dismissed her made her want to throw something at him.

"What a prick." Ayame thought before she smiled sweetly and began to charm the group in full geisha mode.

After a couple of minutes spent in their company, someone called for attention and a man approached the podium. Ayame immediately recognized him as Yoshio Ootori. Her mother had been telling her for months about the final negotiations for an entertainment endeavor between her father and the Ootori. Ayame had merely ignored her mother as always during the talks. During her brief recap of what she knew of the man, she felt a ripple of response go through the crowd. Bringing herself back into awareness, she heard the final part of the Ootori's statement.

"My successor shall be my son, Kyoya and to help him in the running of his empire shall be the lovely daughter of the black pearl…"

"That's my mother." Ayame thought in shock.

"And phenomenal actor and business man known by one name Hoshi."

"Oh my god!" Ayame mentally screamed.

"The legendary in her own right geisha, the night flower, Ayame." Yoshio finished with a flourish. It took all of Ayame's geisha training not to throw a tantrum. Smiling and bowing, as she had been taught to do since birth, Ayame gracefully drew her fan hiding her face behind it. Shyly she peeked over the edges at the crowd and batted her eyelashes. The room erupted in applause as Ayame straightened, smiled brilliantly, and refolded her fan.

Ayame took the offered arm of the man who she now knew as her fiancé and tried not to scream. Her internal radar was screaming that this man was a bastard. As she and the man, she now knew as Kyoya stood and accepted the congratulations of the crowd. Ayame felt sick with worry and slightly dizzy. Making an excuse she neatly left her position and ran to the nearest phone.

* * *

"Boss!" Tetsuya screamed as Kasanoda reared into him again.

"Yes Tetsuya?" Kasanoda asked sweetly as he thrust rapidly into his lover, who was bent over the side of the bed.

"I…" Tetsuya whimpered when he felt Kasanoda slap him on the ass.

"I do believe you should speak in complete sentences to be understood." Kasanoda panted as the warm passage he was embedded in tightened almost painfully around his erection.

"I can't take it any more." Tetsuya begged as the phone rang. Kasanoda paused listening to the ring tone; he had never heard this one before.

"Answer your phone." Kasanoda commanded ceasing his movements.

"What?" Tetsuya asked blurrily.

"Your phone is ringing so answer it." Kasanoda grunted.

"Fine." Tetsuya replied evenly knowing better than to continue to argue the point, as he reached for his phone. "Hello?" Tetsuya answered as Kasanoda thrust into him again brutally.

"We have a problem." Ayame spoke into the receiver in a low tone. Making sure no one was around.

"Now is not the time." Tetsuya replied pressing the phone to his ear hard to keep her from hearing the sounds of him and Kasanoda.

"I just got engaged." Ayame dropped the bomb and waited for a response.

"Engaged?" Tetsuya gasped as Kasanoda shifted to hit Tetsuya's prostate. "How did that happen?" Tetsuya demanded promptly whimpering as Kasanoda began to pound him hard.

"That isn't the worst part." Ayame sighed. "Wait is someone with you?"

"Yes!" Tetsuya replied. "Dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure bring the man." Ayame chuckled happy for Tetsuya.

"Can do." Tetsuya grunted as he disconnected. Tetsuya's eyes rolled into his head as he came. Kasanoda followed behind shortly. Putting the slumbering Tetsuya into the bed, he picked up the phone and looked at the screen. Contemplating the phone Kasanoda sighed before he hooked it up to the charger and laying down beside his slumbering lover.

"You have one more chance." Kasanoda whispered into his ear. "I love you but I can only put up with so much." Tetsuya snuggled closer and Kasanoda rested his chin on top of Tetsuya's hair and went to sleep.

* * *

Ayame smiled at the phone as she hung up. She was genuinely happy for Tetsuya. "Now maybe he will stop whining so much." Ayame thought with a laugh before allowing her emotional mask to slip back on.

Determination made Ayame sparkle. As she charmed people left and right, she made sure to stay as far away from her mother, Kyoya and his father. Four hours later Ayame managed to leave. As she got into the car she had come in, she wondered about how she was going to handle everything. Thoughts racing she failed to notice the presence of someone else in the car.

"A pretty face such as yours should not be screwed up like that." Kyoya said smoothly interrupting Ayame's thoughts.

"I don't think that should bother you over much because I highly doubt we will see each other much." Ayame retorted stiffly irritated at herself for being caught unawares.

"We have so many functions to attend." Kyoya told her. Crossing his legs, he leaned back in the seat and went back to studying her. Ayame stayed stubbornly silent refusing to take the bait. After a long moment Kyoya chose to speak. "You do realize that if there is another man in your life he is no longer in it." Kyoya phrased the statement in such a way that she could choose to respond or not.

"You haven't caught me yet." Ayame taunted, amused by his assumption. "If you can't catch me at it does it really exist?"

"I have more resources than you can imagine." Kyoya responded his eyelids lowering slightly. "If is war you want then be prepared for the consequences."

"My darling, Kyoya- sama whatever do you mean?" Ayame queried innocently. "I am a geisha versed in the arts of conversation, entertainment and philosophy. What do I know of war?"

"I am not a fool. I am well aware that you are a dangerous opponent." Kyoya sneered at her before letting his face slip back into its mask. "Let us make a bet or a wager. Is that not something a geisha would do?"

Ayame blinked slowly at Kyoya and pondered something that was bothering her before she answered. "Before we make this wager I think there is something that we should both do." At Kyoya's nod she continued. "Both of us wear masks to prevent the outside world from seeing who we are. My only condition is that when we are alone together we let our emotions show, no matter what they are. At least we are being honest with each other if no one else." Ayame waited letting her mask slip away.

Kyoya crossed his arms over his chest and continued to study her. "Well it will be easier when we get you out of your outfit." Kyoya responded after a long wait. The car stopped. "We shall see."

"Kyoya we both have a lot of secrets. Our emotions shouldn't be one of them." Ayame chuckled before centering herself and exiting the car with a presence and grace, Kyoya found lacking in most of the females he had ever encountered. Shaking his head Kyoya pondered what his life would be like with Ayame.

"Well my life will never be boring." Kyoya thought as he remembered how she had made him feel like a gold-plated heel in front of his colleagues without saying a word. Then a thought struck him. "Oh hell Tamaki is going to want to plan the wedding."

* * *

Tamaki felt his nose itch and wiped it irritably. He was studying swatches of fabric for Haruhi and Mori's wedding reception. The twins had already made the kimono and in everyone's opinion, they had outdone themselves. A marvelous confection of red and pink made her look like a princess. "Pregnancy be damned she is so going to be the most stunning bride." Tamaki declared loudly before a grumble from his bed interrupted him and he realized that he would need to be quieter. Slowly he dropped the swatches and went to join the person in his bed. Smiling at the person who he had become quite close to over the past six months he whispered. "Don't forget to check with the florist tomorrow, Ranka, those flowers must be here by next week for the rehearsal dinner. Cost is not a factor"

Ranka grumbled in his sleep before becoming still again. "Shut up you rich bastard! It's not like I don't already know that!" Ranka growled into the pillow he was clinching to his chest.

"You can tell that you are Haruhi's relative." Tamaki chuckled as he lay on his side facing Ranka who blinked an eye open before shutting it.

"I am entirely too old for this." Ranka griped and tried to go back to sleep. Tamaki had other plans.

**For those of you who did not know already with my stories the motto generally runs towards expect the unexpected. My friend who edited this chapter is currently screaming from the floor over the last section but do not worry it will all make sense soon enough.** **Till next time, oh and do not forget to let me know what you think by reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club.**

**I know I said it would be a few days but well…I think I will just have to update on the weekends for a while. No worries though, when I get free time during the week I will definitely update.**

Kasanoda thought he knew Tetsuya's tastes pretty well in friends and in lovers but the sight of the tall raven-haired beauty sitting across from the two of them convinced him otherwise. As Tetsuya talked happily about this and that, Kasanoda studied Tetsuya's friend, wondering if Tetsuya had ever slept with her.

"If you scowl any harder your face will freeze." Ayame teased Kasanoda gently.

"That is the point." Kasanoda retorted without thought. Ayame and Tetsuya laughed.

"I think this is going fairly well." Tetsuya said as their drinks arrived, a whiskey for Kasanoda, water for Ayame and tea for Tetsuya.

"Well Tetsuya I know you want to know all about my engagement so I will tell you." Ayame took a deep breath to steady her nerves before announcing, "I am engaged to Ootori Kyoya." Tetsuya's tea came out of his nose and he lost his coloring.

"That is not good." Tetsuya stated eyes widening.

"Why not?" Kasanoda asked. "He is an acquired taste as far as people are concerned but he is a good man. Congratulations." Kasanoda raised his glass to Ayame taking another sip.

"You know him?" Ayame queried fanning the wilted Tetsuya.

"I went to school with him." Kasanoda responded glancing at his wilted lover. "What's gotten into you? You would think you would like the man for pulling a bullet out of your ass."

"He did it without painkillers." Tetsuya snapped as his head throbbed and he reconsidered his sobriety.

"So in your opinion should I tell him?" Ayame addressed Kasanoda as she continued to fan Tetsuya.

"Tell him what?" Kasanoda queried curiously.

"I didn't tell him yet." Tetsuya murmured.

Ayame whacked him with her fan before responding. "I thought you weren't keeping things from him." She scolded.

"Tetsuya." Kasanoda warned as the temperature in the room dropped.

"I already told him!" Tetsuya exclaimed at Ayame indignantly before turning to Kasanoda. "I already told you."

"Mind if I join you?" Kyoya inserted smoothly into the conversation as he slid into the booth next to Ayame.

"Oh hell." Tetsuya breathed sipping his tea.

"Kyoya I was just congratulating Ayame." Kasanoda greeted Kyoya motioning towards him.

"Thank you, Kasanoda." Kyoya nodded before adding "You are telling people about our engagement? I am surprised because of your tendency to keep secrets." Kyoya glanced at the woman in question out of the corner of his eye to see her glaring at Tetsuya. Kyoya had entered the restaurant some minutes earlier and had been covertly studying the gathering and trying to figure out the situation. As much as he hated to admit it, Kyoya was finding that he could not figure out the group dynamics; he decided to observe them up close.

"I just met her today and she seems nice enough." Kasanoda teased gruffly.

"Thank you sir I appreciate the glowing reference." Ayame flirted automatically. "Keeping secrets is a part of my art as you well know Kyoya but I see no point in keeping things from close friends."

"What art are you in?" Kasanoda asked sipping his whiskey.

"I am a performing artist." Ayame said simply. She watched as he nodded and continued to sip from his glass. The conversation turned as he talked business with Kyoya. The arrival of their food called for a temporary suspension of conversation. Afterwards Kyoya called for champagne to celebrate.

"No thank you." Ayame and Tetsuya declined at the same time. Kasanoda and Kyoya looked at their respective partners.

"Alcohol gets me into too much trouble so I am trying to quit." Tetsuya supplied, "Ayame is my support so she doesn't drink either."

"How do you explain it when you do parties?" Kyoya queried raising an eyebrow at Ayame.

"Do parties?" Kasanoda asked curiously.

"When she said she was an artist she meant geisha." Kyoya supplied helpfully.

"Geisha are artists under all the layers that we wear." Ayame stated smoothly. Lightning struck and Kasanoda realized who Ayame was. His eyes widened slightly and his nostrils flared dangerously. Slowly his head turned and he aimed a steely glare at his lover.

"Well it looks like you did in fact tell him." Ayame murmured catching the look.

"Yes he did but he didn't explain nearly as well as he should have." Kasanoda said grinding his teeth, feeling his blood pressure skyrocket.

"Explain what?" Kyoya leaned back and crossed his arms curious about this new development.

Before anyone else could get a word in edge wise, the group heard a familiar voice.

"Ranka you look fabulous!" A high-pitched voice yelled across the restaurant. Kyoya slowly turned to see the familiar features of the blonde standing at the entrance in a gray suit. Ranka was in a long sleeved green silk ruffle shirt and gray trousers.

"What are they doing here?" Tetsuya wondered temporarily distracted by the appearance of Tamaki and Ranka. "Did they just kiss?" Kyoya felt his eyes burning from staring so hard. Ranka and Tamaki had in fact shared a kiss and now they were coming towards them.

"Kyoya, Kasanoda and Tetsuya, what are you doing here?" Tamaki demanded once he saw the group. Then his eyes rested on Ayame. "Who is this lovely flower?" he asked waiting to for an introduction.

"This is Ayame. Ayame this is Tamaki and Ranka." Tetsuya responded smiling at Ranka. "Ranka you look stunning today what is the occasion?"

"Does he ever need a reason?" Tamaki responded glancing at his companion who promptly thwacked him on the head with his purse.

"I am a lady and should be treated as such." Ranka fumed before turning his gaze back to Tetsuya. "I am supposed to be going to try and see if I can't get a geisha to perform at Haruhi's wedding. Geisha add just the right element to the feel of we are trying to create for the wedding."

"Yes geisha are the ultimate signifier of grace, beauty and poise. A symbol for all that is resilient and built to stand the tests of time like the great willow tree they are often said to represent." Tamaki began longwindedly and before Ayame stopped him.

"Have you had the proper introductions?" She asked having taken in the newcomers at a glance.

"No but that's where Kyoya comes in." Tamaki implied smoothly. "Ranka and I figured that he would know how things were done in the floating world."

Ayame felt her eye twitch, this man was annoying her and she wondered if he actually had any redeeming qualities. The man Ranka seemed interesting though. Going back in her memory, she came across the information she needed for the situation before she spoke again disrupting another spout of drivel from the blonde-haired man's mouth.

"Haruhi must be excited about her wedding." Ayame commented to Ranka, this effectively shut up Tamaki.

"Not really." Ranka tapped his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it she is just going along with it to please me and see a geisha in person. Mori goes along with it because Haruhi does."

"Mori doesn't go along with anything he doesn't want to do." Kasanoda injected into the conversation, though he was still inwardly fuming at the ramifications of the situations.

Ayame was having Tetsuya's baby and Ayame was going to be marrying Kyoya. Kasanoda realized that now he was an unwitting accomplice in whatever Ayame and Tetsuya decided to do. Not caring how it looked he order an entire bottle of whiskey and downed the entire thing in the final hour they were at the table. He saw Tetsuya and Ayame share a worried look after gauging the situation. Kyoya looked at him calculatingly not saying a word as he consumed the large amount of alcohol. Tetsuya told Tamaki and Ranka not to worry about the geisha and that Haruhi and Mori could consider it a wedding present, saying that it should be a surprise.

When Ranka and Tamaki had finally left to attend to some other matter Tetsuya began to shift nervously. Kasanoda was the wrong type of quiet and Ayame was keyed into the tension in the air. Kyoya was beginning to realize that Ayame and Tetsuya had some type of relationship that was causing Kasanoda grief. Kyoya mentally calculated the odds and the effects of what he was about to say. Adjusting his body so he seemed to be facing Ayame and Tetsuya he inquired curiously,

"How long did you two go out, Tetsuya?"

**So for all you Satoshi and Chika followers out there they are coming out soon enough. I know it is a cliffhanger but if all goes as planned you will have the next segment on Tuesday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Well I did have this ready on Tuesday; I just had to do some quick changes because of plausibility and plot development. It is almost twice as long as usual to make up for my lateness in updating, so here it is enjoy.**

It was fortunate for both Tetsuya and Ayame's sake that Ayame had a quick wit. Before Tetsuya could say a word, Ayame hopped on the defense and rerouted the question.

"Yes how long have you and Kasanoda been together?" Ayame asked deliberately reshaping the question. Kasanoda and Kyoya both recognized the shift as a cover up. Tetsuya on the other hand remained seemingly oblivious to the whole enterprise.

"Kasanoda and I have been together about a year and a half now…officially." Tetsuya gushed smiling at Ayame. "That isn't counting the break."

"When that happens does your anniversary still stay the same date or do you pick a new one?" Ayame inquired curious. Tetsuya was stumped by the question and even Kasanoda appeared to be thinking it over.

"I would think that if the break was a mutual thing it wouldn't matter." Kyoya inserted smoothly sipping his drink.

"It wasn't." Tetsuya and Ayame supplied simultaneously. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. Kasanoda buried himself further into his drink angrily grumbling about loving a shallow moron. Tetsuya stopped laughing and glared causing both Ayame and Kyoya to chuckle at the odd couple. Kyoya recalled he had a meeting to attend and Ayame decided to see him out.

"Kasanoda you aren't really angry are you." Tetsuya asked quietly eyeing his tempestuous lover.

"Are you a natural blonde?" Kasanoda retorted smoothly while caressing Tetsuya's leg.

"You would know that better than I would." Tetsuya grumbled as Kasanoda pinched him for his smart remark.

"So how about you hash out the whole unedited version of the last six months of your life, hhmmm?" Kasanoda demanded going back to running his hand up and down Tetsuya's leg.

"Now you want to know my life story." Tetsuya said flippantly becoming uneasy with Kasanoda's drunken possessiveness.

"Tetsuya." Kasanoda turned his dangerous gaze at his lover.

"Your place or mine?" Tetsuya sighed realizing where this conversation was going to head once he started talking.

"Yours would be better, if only it would be easy to say I dropped you off and went straight home." Kasanoda reasoned paying the bill and standing.

"Great now you want to kill me as well as sex me up." Tetsuya said rolling his eyes defiantly and knowing he was treading on dangerous ground. Secretly it gave him a bit of a thrill to play with defying his more dominant lover.

"Sex definitely." Kasanoda commented grabbed Tetsuya's hand and dragging him through the restaurant. "Depending on your answer about the last six months will decide if you die or not."

"By death you mean whether you let me orgasm right?" Tetsuya asked helpfully.

"Well you get a last request before you die if I have to kill you." Kasanoda solemnly said reaching Tetsuya's vehicle.

"What an interesting way to die." Tetsuya mumbled to himself but not quietly enough.

"We're yakuza what do you expect?" Kasanoda responded getting into the car and unlocking the door for Tetsuya, who just shook his head in defeat.

* * *

Satoshi sat on the floor of his room deep in thought. Life had taken a weird turn after he had been with Tetsuya. He and Chika had become an established couple. No one minded too much. Chika's dad had the proverbial cow over the relationship between the two. Apparently, Chika's ability to see things and repeat them served as an effective reminder of his growing skill as a martial artist. Chika's father only sustained slightly life-threatening injuries before giving up.

Satoshi chuckled at his beloved's horrible temper. Satoshi rolled both eyes heavenward as he thought about how inventive Chika's temper made him. A knock on his door drew him from his thoughts. Yelling for who ever it was to come in he was amused to see a rumpled looking Tetsuya.

"Kasanoda and you finally made up, huh?" Satoshi commented as he continued to stretch on the floor. Tetsuya wobbled in and fell face first on the bed.

"Satoshi I have to confide in you and you have to give me your honest opinion." Tetsuya mumbled into the comforter.

"I'll try." Satoshi promised. "As long as it doesn't involve keeping something from Chika you can tell me what you want."

"You can tell him only if he asked specifically." Tetsuya responded thinking about it. Finally, he spilled the entire sorry tale about Ayame and finally ending with her engagement to Kyoya. "Now the worse part is Kasanoda thinks I was trying to make him an accomplice to everything." Tetsuya finished with a wail.

"Well damn, you got yourself in a fine mess this time didn't you?" Satoshi asked his question thoughtfully. "You seem to be always getting into trouble and having other people solve your problems for you."

"I am not helpless!" Tetsuya roared irritated with his younger friend.

"I never said you were." Satoshi responded evenly. "You just tend not to think past the short term."

"So I live in the moment." Tetsuya huffed sitting up and wincing horribly. He lay back down on his side propped on his elbow. "I think Kasanoda may be into bondage."

"Where the hell did that come from?" Satoshi queried wrinkling his eyebrows.

"Well he was drunk and irritated with me over the whole accomplice thing so he tied me up." Tetsuya explained blushing slightly. "Then he explained exactly where he thought I went wrong and…"

"No more details thank you. I get the point." Satoshi waved the rest of the explanation off. "I should inform you though that Chika has told me, in no uncertain terms, am I to be in your company alone. Apparently you are a negative influence in my life."

"Yeah and Chika is a saint." Tetsuya snorted delicately before continuing. "Lord knows that guy goes after anything he wants with a passion, including people." Tetsuya stopped fearing he had said something bad.

"They were before my time." Satoshi shrugged empathically. "His eyes don't shift anywhere else now so I have no real worries on that score. Granted, keeping things interesting is always a challenge."

"Wait we got off topic." Tetsuya realized after his brain imagined Satoshi and Chika in some naughty positions.

"That's what happens when you get two ukes talking about their respective spouses." Satoshi informed him with a quirked eyebrow. "Your situation is a tad bit odd though for most people. Few are stupid enough to do what you did."

"Remind me to rub it in your face when you slip up." Tetsuya grumbled.

"The only times I seem to mess up are when you are involved." Satoshi retorted nonplussed as Tetsuya pouted at him. "Now how exactly are you going to tell Kyoya?"

"I am not. Ayame said she needed to do it." Tetsuya sighed.

"Then why is it bothering you?" Satoshi asked determined to find the underlying cause of Tetsuya's odd behavior.

"I am trying to not have everyone else solve my problems." Tetsuya responded irritation flaring as he finally was struck by the truths of Satoshi's words. "Everyone thinks I can't do anything by myself and I want to change that. I want to be independent."

"You were independent. You worked for the Kasanoda for years and took care of projects for him." Satoshi pointed out slightly terrified by this strange turn of events.

"Yeah but I still depended on the Kasanoda for things. My apartment was even a gift from him." Tetsuya defended his logic, feeling as though he was being attacked.

"I'm not trying to attack you or anything." Satoshi began perceptively. "I just think you should give yourself more credit. Everyone relies on others at some point or another."

"Well the only things I seem good at are sexual relief and comedy relief." Tetsuya yelled abruptly standing. "Oh lets not forget spending money!"

"Where are your thoughts running to now?" Satoshi stood up himself slightly unnerved by Tetsuya's words.

"What can't figure out something for once, what a surprise?" Tetsuya intoned acidly feeling himself becoming angrier with himself. "Now I can add open book to my credentials for what I am good at."

"Tetsuya!" Satoshi grabbed his arm in worry but before he could continue, Chika busted threw his door.

"What's he doing here?" Chika asked his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"Leaving!" Tetsuya shouted trying to remove his arm from Satoshi's vise like grip.

"Chika, could you go wait in the living room for a couple of minutes?" Satoshi asked Chika imploringly. Chika did not answer verbally but he sat in a chair in the corner of the room near the window and nowhere near the door. Satoshi growled in irritation. Without fully thinking about the repercussions of his actions, he dragged the struggling Tetsuya into his bathroom and locked the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tetsuya demanded eyeing the normally even-tempered Satoshi wearily.

"Trying to help you calm down and sort out your issues." Satoshi replied flippantly putting the toilet seat down and sitting on it. "You need to think carefully about what you want. You admit that your inability to think things through tends to get you in trouble in the long run." Satoshi heard a faint rattling of the doorknob. Standing he slid his wooden linen closet in front of the door. "That should keep him out for a little while." Satoshi nodded at his handiwork before taking his seat again.

"Don't you think he can just kick down the door if he wanted to?" Tetsuya asked intrigued by Satoshi's actions.

"He is already on my mom's shit list for the damage he did to my car when he found out I had driven someone home. Besides, the door is thick enough that even Takashi would have problems getting it to fall without considerable force." Satoshi waved away Tetsuya's worry. "Now stop avoiding the issues." For a long time, Tetsuya just stood staring off into space while Satoshi meditated and waited him out.

"I want the baby. I love Kasanoda. I want to have him respect me as an equal though." Tetsuya began to pace the spacious bathrooms floor.

"The first two are obvious but you might want to think more on the last one." Satoshi cocked his head and listened for a moment thinking. "What are you doing Chika?" Satoshi could make out him talking to someone.

"I guess you have a point. I mean I have to figure out the situation with Kyoya and Ayame. I have no idea what Kyoya's going to do when Ayame tells him. However, I feel like they are a good couple. She completes him in ways that even Haruhi would have problems doing. She is also good in bed. The way that man acts you would think that would be a definite plus." Tetsuya stopped his thoughts when he realized Satoshi looked perplexed about something and was staring at the door, nervously.

"We need to leave now." Satoshi's eyes widened as he made that pronouncement. Quickly he shifted the linen cabinet back into its original location before he walked to a section of the wall. Hitting a certain spot, a doorway appeared.

"Why?" Tetsuya asked curiously. "I was starting to have a break through. Granted it has taken me a hour in here to figure it out but…" Tetsuya's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice bellowing on the other side of the door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LOCKED THEMSELVES IN THE BATHROOM?" Kasanoda could be heard yelling.

Tetsuya was close behind Satoshi as they made a quick exit out of the bathroom. "You would think Chika would be smart enough to ask mom for the key or pick the lock." Satoshi grumbled as they came out in the kitchen.

Mori and Haruhi were sitting at the table enjoying some strawberries. Mori raised an eyebrow at the pair before shaking his head at them. He had been able to hear Kasanoda's bellowing from the kitchen. Considering how big the mansion was it was a wonder people had not come from all over to find out what the fuss was about.

"Haruhi, Mori." Tetsuya greeted smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked curiously glancing between the shirtless Satoshi and the obviously rumpled Tetsuya.

"Getting some much needed advice and figuring out my life." Tetsuya responded before he effectively took in the situation from Mori and Haruhi's perspective. "Satoshi I think we could have gotten ourselves in trouble again." Satoshi blinked at him before realizing what he meant.

"Well damn." Satoshi grimaced as he concluded that Chika had been willing to give him the benefit of the doubt until he had forced himself and Tetsuya into the bathroom. Satoshi did have his shirt off and a pair of black workout pants on, he had just finished his evening work out when Tetsuya arrived. Tetsuya himself was rumpled and looked like he had just been ravished. "For once Chika kept his temper under control to see the situation as platonic and this happens." Satoshi smacked himself after this pronouncement.

"It happens to everyone." Haruhi soothed eating another strawberry and feeling the baby kick she started lightly. "I hate it when they do that." She spoke in general rubbing her stomach to sooth the baby.

"I can't wait until that happens to Ayame." Tetsuya said excitedly smiling about his impending fatherhood.

"Ayame?" Mori's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Long story." Satoshi, Haruhi and Tetsuya responded simultaneously. Mori directed his gaze at Haruhi.

"When we get home." Haruhi responded evenly.

"I ran into Ranka and Tamaki earlier." Tetsuya said changing the subject.

"They have been spending a lot of time together with the wedding coming up." Haruhi responded agreeably.

"I think they are doing more than wedding planning." Tetsuya commented thoughtfully thinking back to what he had observed. Haruhi stilled at her friend's thoughtless comment, the thought of the two in any real relationship seemed to traumatize her. Mori, seeing this, pulled Haruhi into his lap. Tetsuya remained oblivious until Satoshi smacked him in the back of the head.

"Awwww look Kasanoda they are having their first lover's quarrel already." Chika spoke from his spot leaning against the doorway. Kasanoda stood slightly behind him; fist shoved in his pants pockets his eyes missing nothing.

"It's official I am getting 'It's not what it looks like' tattooed on my forehead." Satoshi sighed rubbing his forehead in vexation over, once again, earning his lover's wrath.

"Don't be ridiculous it would never fit." Tetsuya joked rubbing the back of his head with one hand while simultaneously figuring out the odds of him escaping this situation with some of his pride intact.

"Between the two of your foreheads together I am sure you could manage. After all, your brains don't take up nearly enough space in your heads to be anywhere close to your foreheads." Kasanoda said his voice dripping with anger.

Tetsuya thought, "Yep not going to have any pride after this battle." He realized that Haruhi wanted his attention. "Yes dear?"

"Do you think Tamaki and Ranka are…?" Haruhi could not finish the thought.

Using a level of tact that the witnesses of this event did not know Tetsuya possessed he responded simply. "I think they are just bonding over their 'daughter's' big day." No one expected that answer to come out of his mouth and it showed. Satoshi and Mori both raised their eyebrows, Chika straightened his glasses, eyeing Tetsuya shrewdly and Kasanoda let the corner of his mouth kick up slightly.

Kasanoda knew his lover possessed many hidden talents when it came to dealing with people and their emotions. It did not stop him from wanting to strangle his lover for his recent actions but it helped. "Let's go." Kasanoda said turning on his heel to leave. He nodded at Mori and Haruhi. Gripping Chika's arm affectionately he leaned down and whispered into Chika's ear. "Don't be too hard on him, he means well." Chika smiled faintly in response.

"That's my cue." Tetsuya smiled at everyone happily. "Pride cometh before the fall." He said obscurely and seemingly to the room at large. Satoshi got the reference though and marveled at Tetsuya's ability to bounce back as he left the room.

"Did you want anything in particular Chika?" Satoshi asked his still lover. Chika smiled sweetly at him before turning and heading in the direction of his bedroom. "So much for walking for the next few days." Satoshi groaned walking slowly behind Chika.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Ayame danced as though it would be the last time. In many ways, it would. She was six months pregnant and the bump was just becoming visible. "Soon I will rival the bride, who is eight months." She had commented to her maid.

Flourishing her fan gracefully, she finished the dance and listened to the uproar surrounding her. Turning meekly she bowed and unfurled her fan. Feinting shyness she exited the banquet hall. Feeling strangely drained, she continued to the dressing room and sat down at the low table on the floor. She settled herself and when Haruhi sailed in smiled sweetly.

"You were amazing." Haruhi gushed slightly red in the face from her hurry.

"Thank you, Haruhi." Ayame laughed. "Please be seated."

"I guess I shouldn't have rushed but you were just phenomenal." Haruhi lowered herself to the floor's cushion.

"Juice?" Ayame asked her guest.

"Yes this wedding was a bother. Even though in alot of ways it was very nice." Haruhi responded accepting the proffered cup. "I am glad that I have gotten to know you over the last couple of months. It has been nice to have a female friend."

"You are not upset about Kyoya?" Ayame asked quietly. Following their introduction Haruhi and Ayame had gotten along spectacularly. Haruhi had confided in Ayame and vice versa. Together they managed to figure out many things but the problem with Kyoya remained.

"Regardless of what is going on your heart is in the right place." Haruhi reasoned. "I also know for a fact that this child will be the most spoiled one between Kasanoda and Tetsuya."

"I think you should be getting back to Mori before he starts looking for you." Ayame responded smiling. "You are one to talk of spoiled children though. Chika, Satoshi and Mori are going probably never let your child learn to walk or get bruises and such."

"I suppose they may be a little over protective." Haruhi conceded moving to stand with a slightly pained grunt.

"Coco isn't allowed out of their sight." Ayame stood but stopped when she noticed her friends expression. "Haruhi please tell me you aren't in labor."

"I thought I would make it through the whole reception." Haruhi whispered tears falling from her eyes as another contraction ripped through her body.

"How long exactly have you been having contractions?" Ayame asked her eyes widening.

"Two hours." Haruhi whimpered. Ayame did not think as she escorted Haruhi out to a car and jumped in. "Driver get us to a hospital now." The stocking capped driver turned around. Ayame paled slightly.

"Well look at what jumped into my car a geisha and a pregnant lady." The man smiled evilly through jagged yellow teeth.

"Oh Hell! Not again!" Haruhi screamed as a particularly hard contraction ripped through her body.

"Look we'll give you whatever you want just get us to the hospital." Ayame pleaded mentally cursing herself for not looking before she leapt into a strange car.

Tetsuya was in the process of looking for Ayame and Haruhi when he heard the scream. Running outside he took note of the car attempting to make a speedy get away and ran towards it. As another scream came from the inside of the car, Tetsuya broke the driver's side window and smashed the drivers face in. Yanking him out of the driver's seat Tetsuya stuck his head in.

"Is everyone all right?" He asked surveying the back seat and wincing.

"My hero." Ayame retorted, her hand crushed in Haruhi's vice like grip. "Get us to the hospital." Tetsuya jumped behind the wheel and took off. The three had completely forgotten about the festivities inside.

Tetsuya weaved in and out of traffic trying to recall exactly where he had spotted the closest hospital. "Keep breathing Haruhi you are doing great." Tetsuya encouraged as he drove the black sedan frantically.

"Tetsuya when I want encouragement I will ask for it." Haruhi grumbled.

"Tetsuya if you can't find a hospital around here then go to one you know." Ayame interrupted.

"That is on the other side of the island." Tetsuya replied.

"Look if we get lost who knows where we end up." Ayame argued and paled as Haruhi drew blood as this contraction reached her.

"Doesn't this thing have a navigation system or something?" Haruhi queried panting, as the contractions seemed to be coming on top of one another.

"Brilliant." Tetsuya stuck his head down to examine the center console.

"Watch the road, Tetsuya!" Ayame screamed and shut her eyes as she saw them speeding towards the back of a stopped truck.

Tetsuya slammed down the brakes as hard as he could but it was too late. The sedan slammed into the back of the truck with so much force it reverberated throughout the car. Tetsuya managed to get his arms up butwas thrown through the windshield. Haruhi and Ayame both slammed into the seats in front of them. Ayame's face smashed into the headrest and the sound of bone breaking rent the air. Haruhi's side hit the door brutally and the breaking of her ribs stopped her contraction caused cries.

Drivers coming to the car's aid would later say that it was the most strangely beautiful and moving sight, they had ever seen. A geisha dressed in a kimono of sterling silver nightingales on a dark blue sky. Unconscious with her face bloodied she still seemed to reach gracefully for her companion or maybe her fan. A petite pregnant woman dressed for a Shinto wedding in red kimono with cherry blossoms. A cherry blossom comb stuck in her hair for decoration and her hands wrapped around her stomach.

One of the first on the scene would be an artist, the picture shown around the world in all the major art museums. The picture would be called a testimony for what happened when traditions mixed with the modern style, the pregnant woman was giving birth to something new, something the geisha was reaching for. It was called real art. The artist never told whether the subjects lived or died. In fact, he never knew who they were. All he knew was that at that moment he had never seen anything more spectacular or surreal.

* * *

Satoshi had a bad feeling. He could not explain it. He wanted to leave the reception as quickly as possible. Something was definitely wrong. He could not see Haruhi, Ayame or Tetsuya. Mori was trying to extract himself from some business people. Chika wasn't speaking to him over his supposed crush on Tetsuya.

Exiting the hall Satoshi went to his car. He noticed two men arguing and paused to listen in. His heart hammering so loudly it was a wonder he could hear at all.

"What do you mean the car got stolen?" One man roared at the slightly bloodied other man. Satoshi felt his pulse quicken.

"This geisha and pregnant woman jumped in the car yelling for me to take them to the hospital." The bloodied man explained. "They looked like they had money so I figured I could probably get them to pay me well when out of no where this guy smashes my window in. I am on the ground and the car is driving off towards the highway."

Satoshi was in his car driving off before he even registered anything else. As he approached the highway he saw the traffic jam. In the distance, he could make out a truck. Satoshi didn't know what possessed him as he jumped out of his car with the motor still running. A crowd of people were standing around the accident, someone was taking pictures. Satoshi pushed through the crowd and stopped, bile rising in his stomach.

"Blood on the pavement is such an interesting sight." One civilian commented.

"This is why you should always wear your seat belt." Another spoke.

Satoshi stared in disbelief. "Has no one called for help?" The crowd shifted and looked at each other as if to say I thought someone else was. Satoshi had heard about group mentality in school. No one did anything because they thought someone else would. This syndrome had seemed silly on paper but in real life it was terrifying. Calling for help Satoshi took in the scene. People began to volunteer to help and slowly they got the two women out of the car. One woman volunteer, who was a nurse checked Haruhi over, shaking her head.

"If we don't hurry she won't live long enough to deliver the baby." The nurse said pursing her lips. "The other woman is concussed within an inch of her life but she seems fine."

"Where's the driver?" One of the helpers asked as they heard the sirens in the distance. Satoshi stood from his place beside Haruhi. Glancing at the smashed front window, he walked around towards the front of the vehicle. The weight of the crowd's gaze was heavy on his back. When he looked on the hood of the car he saw nothing. Going around to the side with the median Satoshi just managed to hold it together when he saw Tetsuya's seemingly lifeless body. The siren grew louder but it didn't drown out Satoshi's screams.

**Alright that is it for now. If I get three reviews, I will post the next chapter by the end of this week. If not who knows how long it will take. Okay sort of kidding, maybe two weeks if I don't crank it out by this weekend. **

I have made a poll to name Haruhi's baby it is on my profile and you even get to pick the sex.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club. **

Ayame woke up slowly and tried to focus on her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was Kyoya patiently sitting on a chair by her bedside. Everything rushed back to her at once and she reached for her stomach.

"Your daughter is fine." Kyoya spoke quietly. "What a revelation that was."

Ayame winced at his tone. "What are you going to do?"

"Damage control." Kyoya responded icily crossing his arms across his chest.

"Wait, where are Haruhi and Tetsuya?" Ayame cried trying to sit up from her hospital bed.

"Don't worry about that." Kyoya commented evenly. "Regardless your baby will have a father."

"You bastard." Ayame hissed her eyes narrowing.

"Apparently you are a bitch so what a match made in hell." Kyoya replied studying his nails as Ayame fumed. "Granted at least this confirms your fertility."

"Was that really necessary?" Ayame allowed her geisha mask to slip into place.

"Now Ayame what was that about not wearing masks in each others presence?" Kyoya taunted.

"Just tell me how they are." Ayame whispered feeling defeated, her mask crumbling. "You win just tell me."

Kyoya sighed as he stood. Walking towards her, he activated the drip that would put her to sleep. As Ayame tried fighting to remain conscious, Kyoya kissed her on the forehead. "It was never about winning." He murmured in her ear. "Sleep now, the baby needs it; let me worry about those two." Kyoya straightened his glasses and squared his shoulders as he left the room. He nodded at the two guards and then began his walk to Tetsuya's room.

"Kyoya." Kasanoda greeted him as he entered.

"Kasanoda, Satoshi, Chika" Kyoya responded picking up Tetsuya's chart. .

"Shouldn't he be awake by now?" Satoshi asked anxiously. Chika squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Considering how severe the damage was one week is not that long." Kyoya responded, glancing out of the corner of his eye he noted the relieved look on both Chika's and Satoshi's faces but Kasanoda was impassive.

"Kasanoda may I speak with you alone." Kyoya asked. Satoshi and Chika both tensed. "It is about a different matter." The two eased slightly. "If you two could some how manage to tear Mori away from Haruhi and get him out in the air it would be appreciated." The two nodded and left on their errand.

"This whole situation is fucked up and I don't know if I can take it." Kasanoda droned out looking out the hospital window. Kyoya maintained his silence. "I thought I could but I can't."

"When Ayame has the baby you are going to need to be there." Kyoya commented easily resting his hand on the end of the bed frame. "You know the press will crucify her and Tetsuya both if there isn't a good reason given for this."

"You aren't angry?" Kasanoda questioned raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Extremely but productively so, what happened between them was before my time. It was even during a break for you if I am not mistaken." Kyoya responded.

"I assume you have a plan." Kasanoda commented evenly.

"Of course." Kyoya responded. "You and Kasanoda wanted a child. Tetsuya knew a geisha that wanted a child and did not think she would marry. Ayame fit the bill nicely and was Tetsuya's best friend. Rather than go to someone you did not know Tetsuya approached her. You were not sure about it because it was with someone you did not know. You broke up; Tetsuya went ahead with the plan. You got back together and it was already a done deal."

"That simple, huh?" Kasanoda retorted leaning back in the chair. "I still don't know."

"Your feelings for Tetsuya have changed so much?" Kyoya returned raising an eyebrow.

"All this drama, I don't need in my life." Kasanoda spoke aiming his words at the ceiling.

"Make the best of it then." Kyoya responded turning to leave.

"What exactly is your part in the story?" Kasanoda asked his gaze focusing on Kyoya's back.

"Why caring fiancé, of course." Kyoya retorted opening the door. "After all it will be good for business if the Ootori's are shown to be accepting of different life choices."

"That excuse would only work on someone who didn't witness you holding Ayame's hand as she slept. I know that look. You look at her the same way Mori looks at Haruhi." Kasanoda observed keenly. "Don't delude yourself Kyoya. You care about her."

"For all your observation skills introspection is your weakest. Also possibly awareness needs work too, considering the fact that Tetsuya has been awake for the past hour." Kyoya replied exiting the room. Walking a little further down the hallway, he sighed. Chairs were strewn about and glass was broken. "At least they got him outside." Kyoya thought walking into Haruhi's room.

Haruhi was sitting up looking around owlishly. Kyoya pulled out his flashlight as he approached. "Hello Haruhi. I am glad you woke up."

"Where is the baby?" Haruhi asked quietly. She submitted docilely to Kyoya's examination.

"Sleeping. We will bring him up after you have rested some more." Kyoya spoke in a soothing voice. "The others are fine."

"Good." Haruhi responded. "I am surprised I am alone."

"Extreme force was used to pry Mori out of here not to long ago." Kyoya let a smile grace his face. "The hospital may never be the same. Ranka and Tamaki visited earlier." Kyoya mentally winced as his mind replayed the recurring scene of Ranka trying to hold it together as he stared at the seemingly lifeless body of his daughter. Tamaki had an arm wrapped around him and was fighting tears. Neither had said or done anything over the top. There were no loud exultations or excessive actions, just silent worry as day after day her condition didn't change.

"Akira." Haruhi said calmly. Kyoya looked at her blankly. "My son should be Akira." Kyoya nodded finishing his examination. Mori entered the room and everything stilled. Kyoya nodded at the man briefly as he exited. Strolling down the hallway Kyoya let his thoughts about future go where they wanted. Picking up two ice bags, he went outside and handed them to the prone and bruised figures of Chika and Satoshi.

**Thoughts, comments, suggestions?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**  
Sorry for the delay, I got caught up in a lot of other stuff. This had been written for about two months and it was just sitting on my computer. There is another chapter already written as well that I hope to have completely edited by the end of this week. **

Tetsuya whimpered groaned, moaned and prayed that Kasanoda got bored soon. Three weeks out of the hospital and he already felt the need to return to his comatose state. Tetsuya could not seem to speak without angering Kasanoda.

The two were sitting in his living room. Kasanoda had been steadily yelling for the past half an hour. "I get it already I am impulsive!" Tetsuya yelled, giving in to his growing frustration. Kasanoda quieted shocked by his normally submissive partner's outburst. Tetsuya continued tears evident. "It always comes down to control with you doesn't it. I try I can't help my tendency to do stupid things occasionally, hell that's what makes me who I am."

"Exercising commonsense and caution periodically would probably save you from getting into all these mess." Kasanoda growled before he added in an undertone. "Particularly the one with Ayame."

"You know what I give up!" Tetsuya screamed pulling on his hair and pacing. "Take your commonsense and caution somewhere else. I am tired of fighting so much and always having to defend myself to you." Tetsuya felt the tears coming, opening his bedroom door, he refused to face Kasanoda again as he spoke. "Just leave and maybe in the morning we can talk. Right now I don't give a damn." Slamming the door Tetsuya passed a hand over his eyes hurriedly.

Picking up his phone, he dialed Ayame.

"Tetsuya it is 11:00 at night." Ayame answered sounding sleepy.

"Do you think I don't know how to exercise caution and common sense?" Tetsuya asked cutting right to the chase.

"I think you like make up sex." Ayame responded wistfully.

"A relationship is more than make up sex!" Tetsuya exclaimed flopping down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes it is." Ayame agreed hurriedly.

"I mean we are volatile people or at least he is." Tetsuya spoke thoughtfully.

"I think you need to use some introspection." Ayame laughed lightly. "Also think about all the pressure he has on him with the two groups combining and all those expectations of him to be a great boss."

"I guess…" Tetsuya sighed vowing to mull over Ayame's thought later. Scratching at his ribs and wincing. "How did your parents take the news?"

"My father was horribly excited," Ayame paused. "At least as excited as a Noh performer can get while my mother was just horrible and terribly traditional about the whole thing."

"Your parents aren't married so I don't see how your mother can judge." Tetsuya retorted. "Wait your mother didn't want to marry your father even when he asked."

"This is my mother we are talking about." Ayame responded rubbing her stomach lightly. "Now that I think about it you and Kasanoda remind me of them."

"Tell me I'm your father…" Tetsuya groaned as he realized the truth in that statement.

"Nope, you are my mother through and through." Ayame laughed.

"Great it has been confirmed, I am the woman in my relationship." Tetsuya grumbled.

"Look at Sato and Chika." Ayame paused. "What is better to be the obvious uke or the surprise uke?"

"Don't say another word." Tetsuya grumbled. "I get the point about your parents that you want to make."

"Didn't know I had one." Ayame spoke evenly trying to figure out when she had slipped in a life lesson.

"On the important things Kasanoda and I are a team. So don't sweat the small stuff." Tetsuya reasoned.

"If you say so…" Ayame trailed off. Trying and failing to find where he got that out of the conversation. "I have to go I am being given that look."

"Ootori is typing nearby I take it?" Tetsuya smiled as he pictured Ayame in her sleigh bed and Kyouya typing away at the desk at the foot of her bed.

"Got it in one." Ayame laughed. "Get some sleep; arguments are always easier to deal with when you are well rested."

"Know this from experience." Tetsuya teased.

"No, my mother actually gave me that little pearl of wisdom." Ayame stated serenely.

"I am not your mother!" Tetsuya snapped angrily.

"Good because then it would be hard for me to be pregnant by you wouldn't it?" Ayame chuckled at Tetsuya's grumbling. "Now go to sleep and rest well."

"You too, love." Tetsuya responded. "We can't have you falling over from sleep deprivation can we."

Ayame snorted as she hung up. Kyoya looked at her thoughtfully.

"I didn't realize you were part horse."

"Yes and if you are an ass then we can have a mule for a child." Ayame retorted snuggling down into her bed. Studying Kyoya, she wondered what their child would look like.

"Does that combination make a mule?" Kyoya paused in his typing to eye her calmly.

"I don't know but it sounds good to me." Ayame smiled faintly as the light glinted of his glasses. "Thank you by the way."

Kyoya closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair expectantly. Ayame wondered if he would ask for what but he stayed silent. Ayame yawned delicately but refrained from speaking.

"Your parents are practical people." Kyoya shrugged.

"Yes but you didn't have to say you knew all along what was going on or smooth the way for everything to go smoothly." Ayame argued.

"I didn't." Kyoya stood and sat next to her on the bed.

"Keeping secrets is a geisha art." Ayame shrugged shifting pillows to get more comfortable.

"So it is." Kyoya pulled the blankets up more tightly.

"For all your evil reputation you are a good man Kyoya." Ayame felt herself beginning to drift towards sleep. "It will be an honor to marry you."

Kyoya smiled but Ayame missed it, as she was already fast asleep.

Tetsuya changed into his pajama pants and contemplated the ceiling. In the next room, he could hear the television going that let him know Kasanoda was still there. Getting up, Tetsuya padded into the next room. Kasanoda sat sprawled on the sofa staring at the television.

"If you want I can make up the spare bed for you." Tetsuya offered shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"I should head home." Kasanoda sighed wearily dragging a hand across his face.

"I think you need to sleep and not listen to the gang arguing and fighting." Tetsuya held out his hand. "Let someone else play peace maker." Kasanoda studied Tetsuya's face thoughtfully before accepting the hand. As they lay down, side by side facing each other but not touching, Kasanoda wondered how things had gotten so confused between them. He fell asleep contemplating the way and reasons things had been changing.

**Please Review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**This is for anotheryaoifreak who gave me the poke necessary to restart writing. It is always nice to be appreciated…**

Coco and Tetsuya eyed each other. One in her pink high chair and the other sitting in a chair facing her, spoon full of mashed carrots ready. As Tetsuya started the quick thrust with the spoon towards her mouth, Coco smacked his hand with her juice cup, sending the carrots to their demise on the floor.

"Coco!" Tetsuya shrieked exasperated. Coco smiled at him mischievously and Haruhi who had been watching the production chuckled.

"She has an extreme dislike for most things vegetables." Haruhi told Tetsuya before she blew a raspberry into Akira's stomach.

"You don't feed her sweet things though…" Tetsuya mumbled scratching his head with the hand that held the remnants of carrot.

"It's in her blood I guess?" Haruhi smiled gently at Tetsuya. "Are you sure you want to babysit these two tonight?"

"Ayame and I need the practice." Tetsuya said with a shrug before the giggling of Coco captured his attention. Both of her fingers stuffed in her mouth and she was giggling merrily at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"Tetsuya you have carrot in your hair."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ayame asked anxiously as Tetsuya entered her apartment carrying Coco in one arm and the Akira's car seat in the other.

"No but we need the practice." Tetsuya replied setting the baby carrier on the table and releasing Coco. "What better way to show responsibility than to take care of children."

"Let me guess Haruhi, Takashi, Kasanoda and Kyoya will all be checking on us at intervals." Ayame spoke smiling slightly as Coco ran around on steady legs looking at everything.

"Yep, every two hours or so, someone will stop by." Tetsuya confirmed his eyes tracking Coco's stumbling movements.

With a nod, Ayame went to occupy Coco. Six hours later Ayame wondered how she was going to cope. Coco was the fastest most energetic child she had ever encountered. For her age, Coco showed an almost frightening physical prowess. Curiosity also seemed to be her begetting sin as she tried to climb inside cupboards, vases and drawers to see what was in them. Nothing was safe from her quiet inspection.

"Does it unnerve you at all that she doesn't talk?" Tetsuya asked Ayame as he handed her the baby for his shift on Coco watch.

"No because than who knows what would happen." Ayame responded jiggling the baby slightly. "Besides she lives with two normally quiet people, so I can imagine she doesn't have to talk unless she wants to."

A crash from the kitchen sent Tetsuya careening away and Ayame laughed before added, "Plus she is an independent little bugger."

Tetsuya entered the kitchen to madness. Coco had managed to get the fridge door open and had pulled down a chocolate cake. Unfortunately, the cake hadn't been the only thing to come down. Milk spilled all over the floor and there in the middle sat Coco, looking at Tetsuya with innocent brown eyes as she licked the chocolate off the fingers on one hand while the other clenched a hunk of cake.

"I hope you know this means you have to eat your vegetables." Tetsuya sighed studying the little girl who only blinked at him before continuing her destruction of the cake.

"Oh we had no trouble at all." Ayame gushed to Haruhi while Tetsuya tried not to snort.

"She didn't even get into the cake?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"No but milk is another story entirely." Tetsuya quipped thinking back to the fact that she had been in a milk puddle not the cake itself.

"Well at least her bones will be strong." Haruhi chuckled as she took Coco and put her in the car seat. Then she strapped in Akira and waved good-bye.

Ayame and Tetsuya waved back enthusiastically as Haruhi drove away but quickly came in closing the door behind them.

"I don't know if I want kids anymore." Ayame sighed flopping on the couch.

"Agreed but as far as everyone is concerned we took to it well with only minor problems." Tetsuya responded collapsing on the floor. "You know we should have made Kyoya and Kasanoda watch them next."

"They would be scared stiff." Ayame chuckled.

"Who, the babies or the men?" Tetsuya responded enjoying Ayame's laugh.

"Kasanoda!"

"What?" Kasanoda growled turning on the man who dared interrupt him.

"A note has arrived from a rival gang." The man stuttered holding out the note. A brown paper wrapped package remained in his hands.

Kasanoda took the note reading it quickly before crumpling it up and throwing it away. "Let him try it."

"They already did." The man quivered as he held the package out. Kasanoda noticed the blood stained on the bottom that had dripped onto the man's hands.

"I want you to take a group of men and guard Ayame and Tetsuya. If I even think for a minute your attention is not on the task at hand…" Kasanoda left the rest unsaid. The man nodded bowing quickly and left taking the package with him.

Kasanoda put his face in his hands thinking. The realization that something was on them prompted him to look. His forefinger and thumb both held traces of blood that had leaked from the package onto the note. Rubbing the fingers together, hypnotized by how strange the feeling of blood between his fingers was. Shaking himself out of his stupor Kasanoda tried to imagine peaceful places and spaces.

"Why did you pick now of all times to come back into my life…" Kasanoda spoke softly as an image appeared in his minds eye of the sender of the package.

**I know it is short but the next section is over half done. I finally got my inspiration back!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ayame sat on the floor of her living room painting a picture of Kyoya. She had decided long ago that she would try to capture him as no one else did. She could see behind those glasses and knew that a passionate man lurked beneath. Carefully selecting each paint color Ayame mixed them until they were the perfect consistency before applying them to her canvas. Feeling a strange sense of peace she studied the finished portrait. It had taken her two weeks to complete. At almost the full nine months, Ayame was tired of being pregnant.

She was also tired of not being let in on what was going on. Strange men followed her everywhere, not even pretending to be doing something else. Confronting Kyoya on the matter had only gotten a cold response and Ayame was tired of it. She was pregnant, damnit not infirm. Decision made she got up, slowly and was slightly out of breath when she did it. Putting on her dark clothes she slipped neatly past her guards' intent on enjoying a stroll by herself.

Moving slowly, she just felt the pulse of the city around her. Then without warning a sharp pain caused her to stop walking.

"Oh please not now." Ayame whispered rubbing her belly lightly. Her answer was an even sharper pain. As quickly she was able, Ayame made her way to the nearest building to call for help.

Line Break

"I don't see why you have to be in the meeting with me." Kasanoda grumbled, "It's not like you do anything for my group or your group."

"The other bosses would see me going as a sign that I trust your judgment in the running of my group." Tetsuya explained.

"I would think that would be obvious since we are combining the groups." Kasanoda retorted.

"Kasanoda you should know the protocols for these things." Tetsuyaa demurred.

"All you would do is get in the way." Kasanoda continued and Tetsuya felt his eye twitch.

"Somehow I managed to survive without you."

"Yes and how long ago was that?" Grumbling Kasanoda poured himself some sake.

Finally Tetsuya had had enough. Turning off the stove Tetsuya regarded Kasanoda calmly.

"I don't know who got up your ass today but it wasn't me so you have no cause to yell at me like this." Tetsuya had left the kitchen afterwards more than a little irritated.

Closing his bedroom door, Tetsuya lay on his bed and tried to calm himself down. Things were at their breaking point and for all that he wanted life to go more smoothly he was aware that some things were not going to change for a while. Tetsuya could acknowledge that Kasanoda was likely his soul mate. They always seemed to come back together when it mattered and now…

Hearing his bedroom door open, Tetsuya braced himself for more fighting but when it didn't come, Tetsuya resisted the urge to look at Kasanoda.

"You know this is just so much stress." Kasanoda laid down beside Tetsuya, staring up at the ceiling. "Do you think we can handle the stress of the baby and the semi legitimate dealings of the group?"

"I know we can. You forget that Ayame is the mother. She and I had a long talk about custody. Initially the baby is going to have to stay with her until he or she can take more solid foods. I can visit whenever I like so long as I give some advanced warning." Shrugging Tetsuya, snuggled down in the bed some more. "We just have to take things one step at a time to be honest I feel as though we were looking at this the wrong way. This baby is a commitment that would need to be made if you want us to be something more. I have thought this part through."

"I can tell." Kasanoda responded evenly. "Well I have stuck with you thus far, I imagine after the baby gets here things will settle some and the next big upheaval won't be until they are ready to go to school. A couple of years of cool down time isn't too bad."

Reaching out Tetsuya felt for and grabbed Kasanoda's hand clasping their fingers together. "I'm still angry though." Kasanoda spoke thoughtfully.

"What can I do about it?" Turning on his side, Tetsuya ran his finger over Kasanoda's knuckles.

"Have you noticed that we have these explosive fights and then this calm down?" Kasanoda queried.

"I think that is just us. We are passionate about certain things and each other." Tetsuya smiled at Kasanoda faintly. "That and I usually end up apologizing in the calm down." Feeling a vibration at his hip Tetsuya reached over and picked up his phone glancing at the display.

"Who is it?" Kasanoda asked.

"Kyoya." Tetsuya smiled flipping the phone open and putting it on speakerphone. "What's up Doc.?"

"Have you heard from Ayame?" Kyoya cut straight to the point.

"No…" Tetsuya blinked slowly. Glancing at Kasanoda she noticed that he had his cell phone out and was texting something.

"In your knowledge where is she likely to go? She isn't at her mother's, her job, the museums or anything else, I could think of." Tetsuya had never heard Kyoya sound anything but composed but Tetsuya could tell that Kyoya was strained.

"Knowing her she went for a walk but where specifically she went, your guess is as good as mine. Did you try her cell phone?" Tetsuya asked sitting up.

"She left it at home." Kyoya responded evenly. "My security team can't find her anywhere."

"I have the gang looking now." Kasanoda spoke quietly.

"She will be found soon or she will find her way home." Tetsuya commented. "Ayame is good that way."

"One way or another she needs to learn that she can't just up and disappear." Kyoya's voice was tight and Tetsuya shuddered lightly.

"If we see her we will send her your way." Tetsuya didn't even try to respond to Kyoya's assertion, signing off the phone and slouching next to Kasanoda again. "Is it sad that I am not the slightest bit worried about the mother of my child?"

"No. She is a big girl and strong as an ox personality wise if nothing else." Kasanoda snuggled next to Tetsuya and closed his eyes. "Between Kyoya's men and mine she will be found."

**Sorry I have been gone forever but I have been writing a lot of other things. Needless to say I am trying to tie up loose ends so I have all my stories up to date and at least a few of the longer running ones completed. Thanks for reading and if you feel like it please review. I am curious if anyone is still keeping up with this because it had been forever since I updated.**


End file.
